SAKURA
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for Hyuugadevit-Cherry / tidak ada yang istimewah dari seorang Haruno Sakura, apa yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya? tentu saja sesuatu yang tidak sama seperti gadis kebanyakan/ alur biasa, konflik sederhana, mainstrum (mungkin), oneshoot / enjoy for read.


**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Request for** **Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A-aduh... kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali, dimana? Langit-langit bercat putih, seperti di ruang UKS sekolah, segera bangun dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, benar, ini ruangan UKS, kenapa aku berada di sini? Tatapanku terfokus pada seorang murid cowok yang berdiri di sisi dinding, tatapannya sungguh kelam dan dia terlihat bosan, apa dia sedang menungguku? tidak mungkin kan, lagi pula dia.

"Kau sudah sadar, baguslah. Lain kali jika bola menghampirimu, menghindar, dasar bodoh." Ucapnya, dia terlihat marah dan sangat dingin dengan mata onyxnya.

Bola? Tunggu dulu, apa yang sedang di ucapkannya, mengingat kembali sebelum aku berada di UKS, aku hanya sedang berjalan menuju kelas dan melawati lapangan basket, jauh kok, aku tidak berjalan di tengah lapangan, tapi ada bola basket yang tiba-tiba mengenai kepalaku dengan keras, akhirnya aku mengingatnya. Melirik ke arahnya, dia masih dengan tatapan menusuk, aku tidak suka.

"Hey, apa kau tuli?" Tegurnya.

"T-tidak, maaf." Ucapku, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, tapi, bukankah sebaiknya dia yang meminta maaf, apa itu lemparan bola darinya? Dia pun sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab, selamat tinggal." Ucapnya dan bergegas keluar dari uks. Bertangung jawab? Dia hanya marah-marah padaku, bertanggung jawab apanya?

Menatap sejenak pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dan kembali berbaring, menutup mataku dan yang terlintas adalah wajah marahnya, dia sangat marah, aku tidak tahu jika seseorang yang mendapat lemparan bola akan kena marah, seharusnya aku yang marah padanya, aku adalah korban dan dia tersangka, aneh.

Dia? Sepertinya aku salah orang untuk mendapat masalah, untung saja dia sudah pergi, salah satu murid yang terpintar di SMA Konoha ini dan terus memegang posisi pertama, dia memang pintar, pandai di segala hal, tapi sikapnya, aku rasa tuhan itu maha adil, tidak ada makhluk-Nya yang akan sempurna. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa para murid cewek sangat mengaguminya? bahkan mereka rela melakukan apapun untuknya, kemana-mana mereka akan mengikuti murid cowok itu, jadi terkesan seperti induk ayam dan anak-anaknya, induk ayam? spontan aku tertawa pelan, iya, dia mirip ayam, tapi pada bagian rambutnya itu, model rambut yang aneh.

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir aku harus kembali ke kelas, tapi, ruangan UKS jauh lebih nyaman, aku akan kembali setelah jam pelajaran berikutnya, kepalaku masih sedikit sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar bel untuk pergantian jam, sebelumnya aku sudah berjalan untuk menuju kelasku, tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan UKS, kelas 2C, sekarang aku adalah murid kelas 2, sebentar lagi akan naik kelas 3, aku ingin kegiatan sekolah cepat berakhir dan mencari kerja.

Membuka pintu kelas dan masuk, di dalam cukup sunyi, bukan karena tidak ada murid di sana, mereka terdiam menatap ke arahku, terutama murid-murid cewek, alis mereka berkerut dan seakan menuntut sesuatu dariku, apa? Aku baru saja keluar dari satu masalah, berurusan dengan murid terpopuler dan sekarang masalah baru akan muncul lagi.

 **Braaakk...!**

Guru jam terakhir tidak masuk dan sekarang aku berada di toilet dengan beberapa murid lain, mereka teman satu kelasku, tapi bukan teman, tatapan mereka sangat marah.

"Apa kau sengaja lewat! Membiarkan bola Uchiha mengenai kepalamu agar kau bisa di gendongnya, ha!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, ada sekitar 4 orang dan mereka mengapitku di dinding, mengintrogasiku seakan-akan aku adalah tersangka yang tidak ingin mengaku kesalahan.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ada bola." Bela ku, aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, kenapa murid-murid sekolah suka melakukan hal seperti membully? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang salah, jika mereka benar-benar memuja murid cowok yang bernama Uchiha itu, seharusnya mereka mengatakannya langsung atau sekalian ikat saja Uchiha itu untuk mereka sendiri.

 **Plaaak...!**

"Alasan!" Bentak mereka dan menamparku.

Marah, aku sangat marah akan hal ini, bahkan ibuku sendiri tidak pernah memukulku. Detik berlalu dengan aku melawan mereka, 4 lawan 1, hahahah yang benar saja, aku harap ini segera berakhir, dengan susah payah aku melawan mereka, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk pergi dan memberiku peringatan agar tidak melakukan hal semacam itu lagi, tunggu, memangnya mereka pikir aku senang, orang bodoh mana yang mau kepalanya di lempari bola basket hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Menatap diriku cermin, perih, sudut bibirku berdarah dan pipiku terasa sakit jika ku sentuh, lenganku juga, mereka terkesan sebagai murid-murid dari suku barbar yang memilih adu otot, aku tidak pandai berkelahi dan melakukan semampuku agar tidak terlalu banyak luka di wajahku, jika ibu bertanya, aku hanya katakan tidak sengaja jatuh, sebaiknya pergi ke koperasi sekolah untuk membeli plester.

Berjalan keluar toilet, tanpa sengaja seseorang berhenti di hadapanku, aku menghalangi jalannya, bergeser sedikit dan kembali berjalan, mencoba menundukkan wajah, berusaha agar luka itu tak terlihat, meskipun sudah ku bersihkan tadi, tapi masih berbekas, harus segera di plester untuk menutupinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Murid cowok ini membiarkan murid cewek yang baru saja keluar dari toilet berjalan lebih dulu, meskipun murid cewek berambut softpink sepinggang itu menundukkan wajahnya, Sai bisa melihat ada bekas pukulan dan cakaran di wajahnya, tapi hal ini bukan urusannya dan hanya menatap murid itu pergi.

Berjalan santai dan masuk ke kelasnya, kursi duduknya berada di samping kursi murid yang cukup populer, sebenarnya, dia termasuk murid yang populer juga, sama halnya dengan teman sebangkunya, cuma dia hanya menanggapinya santai, memberi senyum manis dan menanggapi ramah mereka membuat murid ini di juluki pangeran kedua oleh murid-murid cewek di sekolahnya, tentu saja yang mendapat julukan pangeran nomer satu si Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tadi aku bertemu murid yang tidak sengaja kena lemparan bolamu di depan toilet." Ucap Sai.

"Apa kau sedang mengintip murid-murid cewek di toilet?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar, merasa ucapan teman tetangga bangkunya cukup ambigu.

"Hey-hey, aku tidak sedang mengitip, hanya kebetulan lewat." Ucap Sai, mungkin memukul wajah datar itu akan membuatnya puas.

"Oh, lalu?" Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Apa lemparan bola itu mengenai wajahnya? Aku rasa hanya kepalanya saja, tapi kenapa wajahnya terluka?" Ucap Sai, sedikit penasaran dengan luka di wajah murid tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berbicara denganmu harus lebih bersabar yaa.." Ucap Sai, mulai merasa kesal dengan ucapan balasan dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau mulai pikun? Kau bahkan mengikutiku ke ruang UKS, apa kau melihat wajahnya sedang terluka?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat malas.

"Tidak, hahahah, baiklah, kita tidak akan membahasnya." Ucap Sai. Memandang sekeliling ruangan kelasnya dan beberapa sorot mata tajam mengarah ke arahnya atau ke arah Sasuke, mungkin salah satu dari mereka, kuping mereka terlalu tajam sampai mendengar percakapan Sai dan Sasuke, berpikir jika ini adalah masalah sepeleh, Sai berharap bukan karena aksi hero Sasuke mengangkat gadis itu dan membuat para fansnya marah besar, merasa hanya gadis itu menjadi yang spesial untuk Sasuke, mereka tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Hey, Sasuke." Bisik Sai, sedikit mendekat ke arah Sasuke untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Hn?"

"Temani aku toilet." Ucap Sai.

"Pergi saja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke kesal, untuk apa mengajaknya jika hanya ingin ke toilet.

"Sejujurnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, tapi di sini tidak aman." Bisik Sai.

Sasuke menghela napas, tidak ada ucapan apapun, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar, Sai menganggap itu sebagai ucapan jika Sasuke mau berbicara dengannya. Masih mengawasi, Sai bisa tahu jika murid-murid cewek itu ingin sekali mendengar berbicara, tapi mana mungkin mereka akan ikut hingga ke toilet cowok.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Ucap Sai, mereka tengah berada di toilet, di dalam sangat bersih, toilet di SMA Konoha akan di bersihkan setiap hari dan di jaga kebersihannya, jika ada yang kedapatan mengotori, akan di beri hukuman membersihkan toilet setiap harinya.

"Apa? Jangan berbelit dan katakan saja apa yang kau ingin katakan." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada basa-basi.

"Gadis itu mungkin saja sudah di pukuli para fansmu, mereka iri dengan kau menolong gadis itu." Ucap Sai.

"Aku hanya bertanggung jawab, itu lemparan bola milikku, aku akan kembali ke kelas jika kau masih membahasnya, aku tidak ada waktu untuk mempersalahkan hal yang sudah lewat, lagi pula, para fans? Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka para fans, ayolah, kau harus sadar, kita seorang murid sekolahan dan bukan idol." Jelas Sasuke, dia benar-benar sudah muak jika masalah seperti ini selalu membuatnya ikut terjerat.

"Ya, baiklah! Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya memberitahumu jika seseorang dalam masalah gara-gara ulah kecilmu." Ucap Sai, dia masih di dalam toilet dan Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar, dia akan kembali ke kelas.

Menyusuri sepanjang koridor, Sasuke tidak abis pikir dengan tingkah-tingkah aneh murid cewek di sekolahnya, tidak ada yang berhenti ingin menemaninya berbicara dan membuatnya muak, tatapannya teralihkan pada gadis yang akan naik tangga, mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik gadis itu untuk berbalik, gadis itu sendiri terkejut, tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya, lagi-lagi tatapan marah, hanya itu yang di dapat gadis ini, dia sudah melupakan hal yang di lapangan dan bahkan sudah meminta maaf meskipun itu bukan salahnya, korban yang meminta maaf dan membuatnya ingin tertawa, tapi dia hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah kebingungan, murid cowok itu masih menatapnya, mata hitamnya bergerak, seakan melihat ke arah lain, ke arah luka-lukanya yang sudah di beri plester, kecuali luka lebam, itu sulit untuk di plester, Sakura hanya mengompresnya tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Bingung.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, ini bukan tempat yang aman untuk berbicara, dia memang mengabaikan ucapan Sai, tapi tidak untuk melupakannya, Sasuke akan mengingatnya sebagai peringatan.

"Hee? Tu-tunggu." Ucap Sakura, menahan diri untuk tidak tarik, tapi kekuatan laki-laki jauh lebih kuat, Sasuke menariknya menjauh dari koridor, terus berjalan hingga berada di lantai 3, di sana hanya ada ruangan eskskul dan penelitian yang kebetulan sedang kosong dan tidak ada yang sedang menggunakannya di sana.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke, tatapannya menajam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan membuatku kesal, jika seseorang memukulmu, kau harus melawan, jika tidak bisa, larilah." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terkesan santai, tapi terdengar seperti sedang menasehati dengan marah.

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan hal ini! cukup menjauh dariku dan aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu melakukan hal baik yang bahkan jika kau terpaksa. Aku tidak butuh." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, cukup seharian ini dia merasa sangat sial berada di sekitar si Uchiha.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja. Tangannya mengepal dan merasa bodoh sendiri sudah mengajak gadis itu berbicara, seharusnya luka di wajahnya itu tidak membuatnya marah, tapi rasa kesal itu tiba-tiba saja muncul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya. Sakura sudah berusaha menghidar dari murid yang sudah membuatnya sial, masalah sepeleh yang menjadi besar, plester masih berada di wajahnya, dia harus bersusah payah untuk meyakinkan ibunya jika dia hanya jatuh dan bukan di pukuli, murid-murid yang sudah memukulnya tidak sekelas lagi, kelas di rolling dan dia kini harus mengambil bangku yang paling jauh, menjauh dari murid itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Ending Normal POV.**

Aku mengutukmu tuhan! Takdir apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku, melirik ke arah bangku yang paling ujung, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela, kenapa aku bisa sekelas dengannya, usahaku sia-sia, meminta di pindahkan, ucapanku tidak di dengar, para guru sudah sepakat dengan susunan murid di kelas masing-masing dan tidak akan merollingnya lagi.

Membaringkan kepalaku menghadap tembok, aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Meskipun kelas ribut, aku masih mendengar murid-murid cewek yang sudah mencapku sebagai orang yang sengaja mendapat untung. Untung! Aku bahkan tidak ingin di gendong murid itu, jika saja aku tidak pingsan, aku akan jalan sendiri, kesal!

Pelajaran berakhir dan jam istirahat, bel sudah berbunyi dan aku buru-buru kabur dari kelas itu, berpura-pura jika tidak sekelas dengan murid yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama, kabur, bukan, aku tidak kabur, aku hanya menjauh, aku sangat marah dengan sikapnya, seolah-olah semua adalah kesalahanku, berharap saat kelas 3 nanti aku tidak akan sekelas dengannya, tapi aku harus menunggu.

Beberapa kali aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dengan murid-murid cewek yang sudah menyatakan perasaan mereka, berakhir dengan penolakan dan to the point, dia hanya mengucap 'tidak', tidak ada alasan yang bertele-tele darinya, hanya satu kata dan dia langsung pergi. Apa semua murid cewek di sekolah ini menyukainya? tidak-tidak, aku tidak termasuk mereka. Lagi pula, apa bagusnya dia? sikapnya sangat kasar, mereka semua hanya di butakan akan wajah tampannya.

"Aku rasa itu murid yang sudah ke 50." Ucap seseorang.

Kaget, aku langsung menutup mulutku agar tidak teriak. Murid ini membuatku terkejut, tunggu, dia uhm, dia yang selalu bersama si Uchiha.

"A-a-aku harus ke kelas." Ucapku, gugup , aku tidak sedang mengintip atau sedang memata-matai seseorang, hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat mereka, aku akan lewat jika mereka sudah selesai.

"Tidak secepat itu." Ucapnya. Dia menghalangiku untuk berjalan.

"Aku tidak mengintip, sungguh, aku hanya lewat dan tidak sengaja melihatnya, aku akan lewat jika semuanya sudah berakhir." Jelasku, tapi lebih terkesan orang bodoh yang takut ketahuan.

"Hahahahah, kau ini lucu sekali, aku tidak menanyakan apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Ucap murid cowok itu, wajahnya terkesan mirip si Uchiha, hanya saja, dia lebih sering tersenyum, aku mengenalnya, karena dia juga populer sih. Malunya, aku hanya tidak ingin di cap buruk dan malah ceplos di hadapan murid ini, kalau tidak salah, namanya Sai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara ini. Aku berbalik dan mendapat tatapannya, lagi, kenapa dia selalu saja menatap kesal ke arahku.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya lewat." Ucap Sai. Dia terlihat santai dan senyumannya itu jarang sekali memudar, mungkin dia orang yang paling rajin tersenyum, jika mereka di sandingkan, seperti yin dan yang, kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi itu bukan urusanku, aku harus kabur.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, tapi padanya." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap ke arahku.

"Eh? A-a-aku juga hanya lewat, bisa aku pergi sekarang?" Ucapku. Aku ingin kabur, suasana ini akan membuatku dapat masalah yang berkali-kali lipat.

"Lagi pula mengintip orang itu tidak baik, kau hanya menjadi pengganggu saja." ucapnya, tatapannya menajam.

A-apa! Jahat, sikapnya sungguh ingin membuatku melemparinya dengan batu, menatapnya kesal dan bergegas pergi, membela diri pun hanya akan membuatnya besar kepala, aku hanya lewat, dasar bodoh!

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Apa kau sengaja mengusirnya?" Tanya Sai, menatap ke arah gadis berambut softpink yang sudah menjauh dari mereka.

"Diamlah." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan. Sai mengikutinya dan berjalan bersama.

"Di tolak lagi?" Tanya Sai.

"Lalu?" Ucap Sasuke, merasa sangat malas dengan pernyataan cinta konyol mereka.

"Terimalah salah satu dari mereka." Saran Sai, sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

"Merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya semakin malas.

"Sedikit bersenang-senang tidak akan membuatmu setres. Benar'kan?" Ucap Sai dan tersenyum.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, playboy." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah Sai.

"Hahaha, mereka menawarkan diri dan aku menyambutnya dengan baik, aku hanya membantu mereka." Ucap Sai. Dia tengah membela dirinya.

"Dan apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cinta." Jawab singkat Sai.

"Menjijikkan." Ucap Sasuke, menatap jijik ke arah Sai.

"Ayolah, aku tidak seperti itu, hanya membuat mereka senang saja." Ucap Sai, hanya ada respon bosan dari temannya itu.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita harus terpisah? Aku jadi tidak ada teman untuk berbicara, di kelasku para murid cowok memusuhiku." Rengek Sai, para murid cewek di kelasnya hanya sibuk mengerumuninya dan murid cowok lainnya menjadi risih padanya.

"Aku harap salah satu dari mereka bisa memukul wajahmu." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum miring, mengolok Sai lebih tepatnya.

"Ya, itu ide bagus. Uhm... bagaimana dengan gadis itu? kalian sekelas bukan?" Ucap Sai.

"Berhenti membahasnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ahk, baiklah, aku jadi curiga, apa kau benar-benar normal? kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun." Sindir Sai.

"Menurutmu?" Ucap Sasuke, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Serius! kau itu tidak normal?" Ucap Sai, merasa tidak percaya.

"Sialan, aku masih normal." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Hahaha, syukurlah, kau itu normal, jika tidak, kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih." Canda Sai.

"Mati saja kau." Ucap Sasuke, semakin kesal dengan ucapan Sai.

Sai hanya tertawa sepanjang koridor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seakan tidak peduli, Sasuke memang orang yang seperti itu, tapi dia mengetahui semuanya, gadis yang mulai satu kelas dengannya selalu menghindar, hanya satu gadis di sekolah yang menjauh darinya, kenapa? Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan hal ini, lama kelamaan hal itu membuatnya kepikiran dan kesal sendiri, apa dia sangat berbahaya sehingga harus di jauhi? Bahkan untuk seorang yang jenius seperti dia tidak bisa menjelaskan masalahnya sendiri. Gadis itu membuatnya terganggu.

Sepertinya tuhan memberinya kesempatan, susunan bangku di acak guru dan membuatnya harus duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis yang membuatnya penasaran, bahkan untuk tugas kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang, lagi-lagi Sasuke harus bersama si gadis berambut softpink, entah karena apa, dia merasa sedikit senang mendapat keuntungan ini, tapi tidak dengan murid lain-lain yang mulai memandang kesal pada Sakura, bahkan mereka sempat protes beramai-ramai hingga guru harus mengeluarkan ucapan jika akan memberi nilai 0 untuk pelajaran kimia pada mereka jika masih protes.

 _Demi apa! tuhan sedang mengutukku, kenapa aku harus duduk di sebelahnya dan satu kelompok dengannya, maafkan aku tuhan sudah mengucapkan hal yang pantas padamu, aku benar-benar di kutuk balik._ Suara hati Sakura, dia sedang merasa sial dua kali lipat, melirik sejenak kearah kelasnya dan tatapan horor yang di lihatnya, Sakura hanya menundukkan wajah dan tidak ingin menatap mereka. Masalah besar akan melandanya.

Jam pelajaran berakhir, Sasuke sudah keluar, tapi Sakura sengaja di tahan murid-murid cewek. Mereka masih sibuk mempertahankan hak mereka untuk satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, berakhir dengan mereka yang ribut, semua ingin satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, Sakura terdiam dan menonton mereka semua, dia pun tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, tapi ke siapa yang dia harus ganti, mereka semua terlihat menginginkan Sasuke, Sakura memandang jijik ke arah mereka, seakan hanya ada satu laki-laki yang harus di perebutkan.

"Mau bagaimanapun kalian, Haruno akan tetap satu kelompok denganku." Suara itu membuat murid-murid cewek yang ribut adu mulut berhenti dan menatap ke arah Sakura, lebih tepatnya ke arah belakang Sakura, di sana ada Sasuke menatap malas ke arah mereka dan Sai yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar kalian jika ingin mencelakakan orang satu kelompokku, bahkan jika kalian adalah cewek." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya menajam, meskipun cewek dia berani memukul mereka, membuat murid-murid cewek tadi terkejut, meminta maaf dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

Sepi, masih jam istirahat, Sasuke kembali duduk ke kelasnya, Sai hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia tidak menyangka jika sarannya akan di dengar Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, kau hebat, nah seharusnya kau menggertak agar mereka diam." Ucap Sai.

"Diamlah." Ucap Sasuke, merasa sangat malu dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat bingung dengan keadaan tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit menegaskan keadaan, bagaimana pangeran nomer 1?" Ucap Sai.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke, memutar bola matanya, malas mendengar ucapan Sai.

Sasuke hanya meminta sedikit saran jika dia sedang satu kelompok dengan Sakura di kelasnya, banyak tatapan tidak senang dan bahkan ada protes, membuat Sasuke muak dan harus turun tangan, baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya sebentar dan kembali, kelas itu sudah ribut. Sakura masih kebingungan, tapi tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih rinci, dia hanya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya di hari-hari berikutnya.

 _Tamatlah riwayatku,_ jeritan hati Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para murid-murid cewek di kelas Sasuke mulai menyebarkan gosip yang membuat kelas lain ikutan marah dan kesal, mereka selalu berusaha untuk mengerjai Sakura agar kapok. Menguncinya di kamar mandi dan mencoba menyiraminya dengan air.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang dan pura-pura saja tidak sengaja." Ucap murid-murid cewek yang sudah bersiap di sisi dinding dan menunggu Sakura lewat.

 **Byuuuurrr...**

"Rasakan itu hahahahaha, ha!"

Mereka terkejut dengan siapa yang sudah di siram, guru matematika yang cukup di takuti.

"Hoaaa... maafkan kami pak." Ucap mereka serempak dan kabur.

"Hey kalian! Lari di lapangan 10 kali putaran! Cepat!" Teriak guru itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu, murid-murid cewek itu masih tidak menyerah untuk mengganggu Sakura, tapi hari ini mereka libur untuk mengganggunya, gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah dan membuat mereka merdeka, tidak perlu ada yang di ganggu, Uchiha Sasuke milik mereka.

Sasuke memandangi sejenak kursi kosong di sebelahnya, gadis itu tidak datang, suasana kelas jadi membosankan baginya. Mereka bahkan belum sempat membahas tugas kelompok, gadis itu masih selalu menghindar dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara, rasanya sangat kesal dan membuatnya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Setelah makan langsung minum obat." Ucap Mebuki. Ibu Sakura.

"Sudah, bu." Ucap Sakura, dia kembali berbaring setelah minum obat, kemarin hujan turun dengan derasnya, Sakura memilih pulang sambil hujan-hujanan dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya demam, sejujurnya dia sengaja agar dia sakit dan tidak pergi ke sekolah.

"Uhm, kalau bisa sakit setiap hari aku tidak akan ke sekolah, itu akan jauh lebih baik." Ucap Sakura, menaikkan selimutnya hingga batas lehernya.

"Lain kali jangan main hujan, dasar, kau ini sudah SMA dan masih melakukan hal konyol itu." Ucap Mebuki, masuk ke kamar Sakura dan membawakannya alat pengukur suhu.

Sakura bangun dan meletakkan alat ukur itu ke dalam mulutnya, beberapa detik, setelahnya memberikan pada ibunya.

"Kau masih demam, jika hingga malam belum turun, kau harus istirahat lagi besok, biar ibu yang hubungi wali kelasmu." Ucap Mebuki, sedikit khawatir dengan demam Sakura yang betul turun dari pagi hingga siang ini.

"Ibu."

"Apa?"

"Bisa aku pindah sekolah?"

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah kelas 2, lagi pula itu sekolah yang paling bagus di Konoha, jangan meminta yang hal konyol, kau sedang demam dan berbicara ngaur, kembali istirahat." Ucap Mebuki, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan menutup pintu kamar putri tunggalnya. Merasa sedikit aneh dengan permintaan putrinya.

Sakura kembali berbaring, ibunya bahkan sedikit marah mendengar dia ingin pindah sekolah, tapi Sakura berharap tidak bersekolah di sana, sekolah yang hanya membuatnya tidak tenang dan selalu mendapat masalah, jika dia pindah, semua akan baik-baik saja dan Sakura akan merasa jauh lebih damai, tentu saja, itu akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi melihat sikap ibunya, dia merasa tidak akan mendapatkan hal itu. menutup matanya, tubuhnya sangat panas dan terasa nyeri.

 **Tok tok tok tok**

"Sakura." panggil Mebuki.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah hampir sore. Dia tidur cukup lama. Memegang jidatnya dan panasnya mulai turun, efek obat yang di minumnya sudah mulai bekerja.

"Sakura." suara panggilan lagi.

"Masuk saja bu." Ucap Sakura.

Mebuki membuka pintu dan melihat Sakura jauh lebih baik, wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, tapi mungkin demamnya sudah turun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Temanmu kelasmu datang berkunjung." Ucap Mebukit.

 _Teman kelas? Siapa? Aku tidak punya teman dekat di kelas, mereka bahkan memusuhiku._

"Apa tidak apa-apa di sini saja? Sakura mungkin masih belum bisa ke ruang tamu." Ucap Mebuki pada seseorang. Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya orang itu berdiri di sisi dinding dan tak terlihat.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya akan membahas sedikit tugas kelompok padanya." Ucap sebuah suara yang cukup di hapal Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Mebuki mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Syok. Sakura sangat terkejut menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapannya tidak berubah, selalu memendang kesal atau dingin padanya. Mebuki sudah pamit dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kau! kenapa datang ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, marah. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mendatangi rumahnya.

"Kamar yang nyaman, setidaknya di sini tidak berantakan." Ucap Sasuke, sibuk memperhatikan kamar Sakura dan mulai duduk di karpet bulu yang berada di kamar gadis itu.

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Kenapa datang ke rumahku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa, kita satu kelompok, besok tugas akan di kumpul dan kau tidak mengerjakan apapun." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Ka-kau, apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang sakit, kau benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, kau sedang sakit?" Ucap Sasuke, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Ucap Sakura, gugup, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapannya, dia masih berjalan ke arahnya dan sudah berdiri sisi ranjang Sakura. murid cowok itu semakin mendekat membuat Sakura menutup matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Panasmu sudah turun, kau tidak punya alasan lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah menjauh dan kembali duduk.

Pikiran Sakura sudah entah kemana, wajahnya memerah, sedikit aneh dan membuatnya deg-deg-an sendiri, ada seorang pemuda yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya bahkan tadi sempat duduk di ranjangnya.

"Hey, jangan melamun." Tegur Sasuke, melihat reaksi Sakura, dia hanya mematung di sana.

"A-aku tidak melamun, dasara menyebalkan!"

"Apa? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, aku sudah susah payah datang ke rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin nilai, kerjakan saja sendiri tugas itu, kau tidak perlu mencantumkan namaku, aku tidak masalah dengan nilai nol." Ucap Sakura dan berbaring, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan pulang jika kau tidak mengerjakan bagianmu, lagi pula ini tugas kelompok bukan tugas individu." Ucap Sasuke. mulai kesal dengan tingkah gadis yang masih berbaring di kasurnya dan tidak beranjak dari sana

Beberapa detik berlalu.

"Kau tinggal mencarinya di buku-buku ini." Ucap Sasuke, memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan data apa-apa saja yang harus di cari Sakura.

Menatap malas lembaran yang di pegangnya, dia tidak abis pikir dengan tingkah keras kepala teman kelasnya itu, demamnya sudah turun dan dia tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak ikut bekerja. Meja bunda pendek yang ada di kamar Sakura mereka gunakan, Sasuke mulai menuliskan beberapa data yang sudah di dapatnya. Sakura tidak ada pilihan lain selain membantu Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pak Kakashi yang memberikan alamatmu." Ucap Sasuke. Pak Kakashi adalah wali kelas mereka.

"Uhm, begitu yaa."

"Ada apa? Jangan banyak bicara dan selesaikan tugasmu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Tok tok tok tok**

"Sakura, kau sudah baikkan?" Ucap Mebuki dan berjalan masuk, membawakan sebuah nampan.

"Jauh lebih baik, bu," Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu membawakan kalian minuman dan beberapa cemilan, untukmu Sakura, kau hanya boleh minum air putih dulu." Ucap Mebuki.

"Iya, bu." Ucap pasrah Sakura, tenggorokannya juga sedikit kering, dia ingin minuman dingin, tapi hanya gelas Sasuke yang berwarna, ibunya pun sudah melarangnya.

"Terima kasih, bibi." Ucap sopan Sasuke.

Mebuki pamit untuk keluar dan membiarkan mereka mengejarkan tugas. Sakura serius membuka buku satu persatu untuk mencari data dia catatan yang Sasuke minta.

 **Dreeet...dreeet...dreeet...**

 **1 pesan**

 **:: Sai**

 **Kendalikan dirimu Sasuke, jangan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura. Hahahaha.**

 **Bughh.!**

Kaget. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja melempar ponsel genggamnya, bersyukur ponsel itu tidak mengenai Sakura dan jatuh di kasurnya setelah menabrak dinding.

"A-ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat terkejut tadi. Pemuda di hadapannya selalu tiba-tiba kesal, seakan tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek, pesan Sai membuatnya mulaikesal.

Sakura menatap malas ke arah pemuda aneh di hadapannya, dia sangat aneh, bahkan tiba-tiba melempar ponselnya begitu saja, dia pikir barang elektronik seperti itu sangat murah meriah di pasaran sama halnya dengan kacang goreng, melirik sejenak ke arah ponsel yang di lempar tadi, layarnya menjadi retak, dan juga itu bukan ponsel dengan merek biasa, yang sangat mahal, bahkan Sakura tidak akan di belikan jika meminta ponsel itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku akan terlambat pulang jika kau tidak mengerjakan bagianmu, cepat." Ucap Sasuke, dia sendiri pun tidak peduli dengan ponselnya yang nyawanya hampir melayang setelah di lempar tadi.

"Iya-iya, akan aku kerjakan." Ucap Sakura.

Setengah jam berlalu, mereka hampir menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. Sasuke masih sibuk menulis bagian rangkuman, Sakura mencari dan menulis bagian data-data yang berhubungan.

"Jika sudah selesai mencari, biar aku yang lanjutkan si-sanya." Ucapan Sasuke sedikit terpotong, teman sekelompoknya tertidur, dia membaringkan kepalanya di meja, buku-buku yang di carinya sudah selesai. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pemuda ini, berpikir jika gadis ini akan lelet dalam bekerja, tapi itu hanya pemikirannya saja, Sakura sudah selesai mengerjakan bagiannya dan tertidur.

Tidak ada ucapan lagi, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu, mengangkatnya hati-hati dan menidurkannya di kasur. Sakura belum sembuh total dan di masih butuh istirahat. Sasuke mengumpulkan semua catatan dan merapikannya dalam tasnya, dia akan segera pulang sudah jam 6 sore, sebentar lagi akan malam. Beranjak dari karpet, menatap sejenak gadis itu, berbalik dan kembali berjalan keluar.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?" Ucap Mebuki, mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Tugasnya sudah selesai dan Sakura sedang istirahat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa, bibi pikir kau bisa tinggal sedikit lagi untuk makan malam." Ucap Mebuki, sedikit berharap teman kelas Sakura yang menurutnya tampan ini mau makan malam bersama.

"Lain kali saja, bibi, aku juga harus segera pulang." Tolak sopan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan datang berkunjung lagi." Ucap Mebuki, sedikit senang jika Sakura memiliki teman, berpikir jika anaknya tidak mudah bergaul, sangat jarang untuk Sakura membawa temannya atau ada temannya yang datang berkunjung.

"Iya."

"Oh iya, bibi boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura di sekolahnya? Dia meminta ingin pindah sekolah, padahal SMA Konoha itu SMA yang terbaik di kota ini." Ucap Mebuki, ada rasa kekhawatiran pada anaknya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memikirkan hal yang terjadi pada gadis berambut softpink itu, terlalu banyak masalah yang sudah terjadi padanya dan itu akibat ulah Sasuke, sejujurnya dia sudah sangat muak dengan tingkah gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin membuat ibu Sakura lebih khawatir lagi pada anaknya.

"Tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi padanya, mungkin dia hanya sedikit bosan dengan kegiatan sekolah, aku harap bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku satu kelas dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, bibi jadi bisa mempercayaimu." Ucap Mebuki, lega setelah mendengar ucapan teman kelas Sakura. Sasuke pamit untuk segera pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya jauh lebih ringan dan nyaman, demam Sakura sudah turun dan dia sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah, tapi rasanya gravitasi kasur lebih berat, Sakura memilih berbaring, dia tidak ingin pergi sekolah, berharap jika sakitnya akan berlanjut, sayangnya obat-obatan yang di konsumsinya sudah berefek. Tersadar akan sesuatu, Sakura baru menyadari jika dirinya sedang di atas kasur, dia tidak ingat setelah lelah mencari beberapa bagian tugasnya, memilih membaringkan kepalanya dan setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi, yang di pikirkan Sakura jika dia yang berjalan sendiri menuju atas kasurnya.

 **Dreeeet...dreeetttt...**

Spontan Sakura segera bangun, menjauh dari kasurnya sebelum melihat sebuah ponsel dengan layar retak yang bergetar di atas kasurnya, itu bukan ponsel miliknya, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Sakura tetap di rumah, dia bahkan sangat keberatan untuk sekedar mengembalikan ponsel yang hampir rusak itu.

Berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi, Sakura tidak mempedulikan ponsel yang sudah berhenti berdering, bukan urusannya, merasa tidak berhak untuk mengecek siapa yang menghubungi ponsel milik Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti menatap meja yang dia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Jahat, dia bahkan meninggalkan buku-buku perpusatakaan." Ucap Sakura kesal, di meja tertumpuk beberapa buku perpustakaan yang di bawa Sasuke kemarin, menghela napas kasar, dia harus mengembalikan semua buku itu, perjalanannya ke sekolah akan semakin di beratkan, bukan dengan keinginannya tetap di rumah, tapi buku-buku yang sudah di bawanya menuju sekolah.

Setibanya di sekolah, suasana sekolah jauh lebih dingin untuknya, padahal hanya beberapa hari ijin sakit, merasa dirinya terasingkan, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian, Sakura berjalan ke arah perpusatakaan sebelum ke kelas, buku-buku yang di bawanya cukup berat.

"Permisi, aku mau mengembalikan buku." Ucap Sakura, masih pagi dan suasana perpustakaan sangat sunyi, petugas perpustakaan pun tidak terlihat, murid yang piket juga belum datang. "Permisi..." Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura memilih menyimpan buku-buku itu dan menuliskan daftar pengembalian buku di map catatan yang ada di meja petugas, setelahnya kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Menarik napas dan menghebuskannya perlahan, menganggap semua tidak pernah terjadi, apapun itu sebelumnya, Sakura sudah mencoba melupakan masalanya. Membuka pintu kelas perlahan dan berjalan masuk, Sakura hanya fokus pada jalannya dan tidak ingin menatap siapapun, beberapa murid yang sudah berada di kelas melihat sejenak ke arah Sakura, sejujurnya mereka tidak terlalu pusing akan Sakura yang sudah kembali ke sekolah, tapi mereka hanya akan risih jika Sakura kembali berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Kursi Sasuke masih kosong, pemiliknya belum datang, Sakura sudah duduk di kursinya, membuka tasnya yang berada di atas meja, Sakura tidak mengeluarkan benda itu, tapi menatap sejenaknya, mengembalikannya langsung atau saat suasana kelas sepi, Sakura tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan para fans Sasuke.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Ucap seseorang, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan memasukkan dalam-dalam ponsel itu di tasnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tetangga bangkunya sudah datang. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, banyak mata mengawasinya dan kenapa harus di awal pagi? Sasuke seakan kembali menabu gendera perang untuknya, hanya ada anggukan pelan dari gadis berambut softpink itu, Sasuke anggap dia sudah pulih total.

Bel jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi, suasana kelas begitu tertib, murid-murid sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang di jelaskan pada kelas mereka masing-masing. Sesekali Sakura akan melirik ke arah Sasuke, jika kelas tenang seperti ini, dia akan lebih mudah mengembalikan ponsel milik Sasuke. Membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponsel itu, tidak ada ucapan atau panggilan darinya, Sakura tidak ingin di tegur guru jika kedapatan berbicara saat guru sedang menjelaskan. Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya hingga tanganya sampai pada meja Sasuke, Sakura menaruh ponsel itu di atas buka cetak Sasuke, si pemilik ponsel melihat benda yang sudah di lemparnya kemarin kembali, dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan ponselnya sendiri, menoleh ke arah orang yang mengembalikannya, Sakura tidak melihat ke arahnya, tatapannya fokus ke depan dan sedang sibuk menulis.

Mengambil secarik kertas dan Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

 _Kenapa tidak menjawab ucapanku tadi?_

Kertasnya di simpan di atas meja Sakura, gadis itu spontan terkejut dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada kertas yang di berikannya, seakan meminta Sakura untuk membacanya. Gadis itu menghela napas, sedikit malas, tapi dia harus menanggapi tetangganya itu segera. Setelah membacanya, Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia hanya menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk seluruh murid cewek yang ada di kelas dan kembali menggerakan tangannya tepat di depan leher dan menggesernya.

Maksudnya : seluruh murid cewek akan membunuhnya jika mereka tahu Sakura berbicara atau menanggapi Sasuke, riwayatnya akan segera tamat.

Sasuke malah menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa, dia harus tenang, kelas sedang fokus pada pelajaran, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa di saat seperti ini Sasuke malah menertawakan dirinya, ini bukan lelucon, Sakura benar-benar dalam bahaya, dia sedang berusaha menghindari masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat, pelajar jam kedua berakhir, Sakura tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya, dia juga ingin segera istirahat, sedikit lapar, dia tidak sempat untuk sarapan tadi pagi.

"Cepatlah, kau sangat lamban." Ucap Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Bicaranya nanti saja." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

Sakura sudah panik, beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, menatap benci dan tidak suka, kenapa tiba-tiba pangeran nomer 1 di sekolah pergi mengajaknya keluar kelas, ini aneh, mereka pikir Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke mau mendekatinya.

Tiba di kantin, Sakura terus menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan seperti seorang buronan yang di cari-cari seluruh murid cewek-cewek di sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, gadis di hadapannya terlihat aneh.

"A-ada apa katamu?! Kau sudah membuatku dalam masalah lagi! Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak perlu berdekatan denganku, kau harus menjauh." Ucap Sakura, memelankan suaranya, tapi terdengar sangat kesal, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapannya tempo hari.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Sasuke, menopang dagunya dan menatap santai ke arah Sakura.

"Ish, kau sungguh membuatku susah!" Ucap Sakura, semakin kesal.

"Baguslah."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? aku tidak suka berdekatan atau akrab denganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak suka berdekatan denganmu dan tidak ingin akrab dengan gadis lemah sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek. Serasa Sakura ingin melempar muka Sasuke dengan piring makannya sekarang. "Tapi-" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya, gadis itu menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba mendengar apa yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke. "-Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk membuatmu baik-baik saja di sekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada ibuku kau tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin di lindungi oleh siapa pun, semua masalahnya juga berpusat pada Sasuke, jika mereka tidak berdekatan Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti akan hal itu juga.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuangku dan berteman dengan Sakura! kau sangat tega padaku, padahal kita cuma beda kelas bukan beda sekolah." Ucap Sai, tiba-tiba datang dan sudah ribut.

"Akan ku cekik lehermu sekarang juga, kemarilah." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Hehehe, hanya bercanda. Boleh ikut bergabung?" Ucap Sai, tanpa ada ucapan 'iya' dari Sasuke maupun Sakura, Sai sudah menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke. Gadis berambut sofpink itu semakin panik, Sai menambah masalahnya, dia harus segera pindah.

"Jika kau bergerak satu langkah dari mejamu, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke,, menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, membaca gerak-gerik gadis itu yang seakan-akan siap untuk kabur.

"Kau sungguh kejam Sasuke. Seharusnya kau lembut padanya, kau mau ku traktir apa Sakura?" Ucap Sai, Memperlihatkan pesona dari dirinya, tapi hanya Sakura saja yang tidak terlihat tertarik dan malah menatap malas ke arah Sai.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, menghela napas pasrah, bagaikan memakan buah simalakama, jika dia beranjak dari kursinya Sasuke akan bertindak, jika dia tetap di sini, melirik sejenak ke arah murid cewek lain yang sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

 _Mati aku, mati aku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran hari ini berakhir, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk pulang, tapi ketua kelasnya meminta tolong untuk menyimpan buku-buku tugas di ruangan guru setelah jadwal piket Sakura. gadis itu tidak enak menolak dan membantu ketua kelasnya, Sasuke sudah pulang bersama Sai, dia jadi bisa tenang tidak perlu berada di dekat murid yang menjadi masalah besar untuknya.

Berjalan membawa buku-buku itu, menyimpannya di salah satu meja guru dan berjalan keluar, suasana sekolah setelah jadwal pulang begitu sepi, Sakura harus bergegas pulang, dia tidak urusan lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti, seseorang menariknya masuk ke ruangan laboratorium. Sakura tidak terkejut, dia sudah tahu akan terjadi hal ini padanya. setelah ini, mungkin besoknya dia ajak ijin lagi untuk tidak ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kau suka mencari masalah Haruno!" Ucap salah satu murid cewek, mereka ada sekitar 6 orang dan menatap marah pada Sakura. Para fans gila, itulah kata-kata yang tepat saat Sakura memandang mereka.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah, Sasuke yang menarikku" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin diam, dia harus melawan.

"Jangan pernah salahkan Uchiha! Kau kan yang membuatnya seperti itu, kali ini kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi." Ucap murid lainnya. Salah satu dari mereka sudah memegang gelas kaca yang berisi larutan asam yang cukup membuat kulit melepuh. Mereka benar-benar sudah gila, Sakura tidak ingin di perlakukan seperti ini. Beberapa dari mereka merasa sedikit takut, ada yang tidak berani menyiram dan salah satu dari mereka mengambil paksa gelas itu dan menyiramkan ke hadapan Sakura.

Tatapan mereka begitu terkejut, begitu juga Sakura.

"Okey, semuanya sudah beres." Ucap Sai yang tengah memegang ponselnya dan merekam segala perbuatan para murid itu, mereka melihat ke arah Sai dan berlarian meminta untuk menghapus rekaman itu, Sai kabur dan di kerja oleh murid-murid yang sudah ketakutan.

Suasana lab menjadi hening, saat ini Sasuke tengah berdiri di belakang Sakura dan tangannya tepat berada di hadapan Sakura menghalangi larutan itu dan membuat jas sekolahnya berasap.

"Tanganmu!" Ucap Sakura, sudah sangat panik, segera menarik tangan Sasuke ke arah westafel yang ada di ruangan lab dan menyalakan airnya, mencoba menghilangkan bekas larutan itu. "Ada apa denganmu! Aku sudah katakan berapa kali, kau tidak usah berdekatan denganku, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala!" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kesal, marah, dan membuat Sakura menangis. Dia tidak ingin di tolong Sasuke lagi. Masalahnya akan semakin rumit jika murid populer ini terus-terusan bersamanya. Sebuah pelukkan erat, Sakura sangat terkejut, Sasuke sudah memeluknya.

"Ini yang terakhir, aku akan pindah sekolah." Ucap Sasuke. melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Pindah sekolah?" Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya keputusan Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hn, yang ku lakukan dengan Sai agar mereka tidak mengganggumu dan lagi aku akan tidak bersekolah di sini, seperti yang kau katakan, aku baru memahaminya, sumber masalahnya ada padaku, jika seperti itu, maka aku akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke. Tatapannya terlihat begitu tenang.

"Ya, lakukan saja sesukamu!" Ucap Sakura. pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan dan melawati Sai, dia bahkan tidak menegur Sai saat melawatinya, gadisnya sudah lelah untuk semua masalahnya.

 _Dasar bodoh! untuk apa kau pindah, untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya dan kenapa dia harus memelukku, menyebalkan!_

Sakura berlari sepanjang koridor, tidak ingin melihat Sasuke lagi, rasa bencinya sudah memuncak.

"Oi, sudah selesai?" Sai kembali ke ruang lab setelah berhasil kabur dari murid-murid cewek yag mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan keluar bersama Sai.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai, tangan Sasuke sempat terkena cairan asam.

"Hanya terkena pada bagian jas, tanganku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kau akan pindah demi Sakura? gadis itu terlihat marah sekaligus sedih padamu." Ucap Sai.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? kau akan meninggalkanku?" Ucap Sai, sengaja memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti melakukan itu." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Hahahahah, aku akan sangat merindukanmu, jangan lupa sering-sering menghubungiku." Ucap Sai.

"Hn."

"Jangan mencari gadis di sana, kau akan melupakanku." Ucap Sai lagi. Tatapan kesal di layangkan ke arahnya, Sasuke benar-benar muak jika harus meladeni Sai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah berteman cukup lama dan Sasuke akan pindah di sekolah lain, mungkin dia akan sulit mendapatkan teman seperti Sai.

"Hey, jika kau pindah aku akan menjadi pangeran nomer 1" Ucap Sai, dia cukup berisik hingga mendapat jitakan keras dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke. dia tidak pernah memusingkan masalah pengeran nomer 1, 2 atau 100.

"Apa kau yakin akan meninggalkannya? Dia akan merasa kesepian tanpamu." Ucap Sai.

"Aku akan datang ke sekolah setelah keadaan meredah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya menemuinya? Tidak bertemu denganku?" Ucap Sai, sedikit iri dengan apa yanga ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, rumah kita bahkan bersebelahan." Ucap Sasuke, kembali di buat kesal.

"Hahaha, kau ini, baiklah." Ucap Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan berlalu.**

Suasana kelas yang tertib seperti biasanya untuk menerima pelajaran, Sakura tidak akan bermalas-malasan lagi untuk belajar, dia harus mendapat nilai bagus jika sudah lulus, melirik sejenak ke arah kursi di sebelahnya, Sasuke benar-benar pindah sekolah, murid-murid fans Sasuke merasa sangat sedih dengan tidak adanya pangeran nomer 1, meskipun Sasuke tidak ada, Sai tetap di nobatkan sebagai pengeran nomer 2, tidak ada bedanya. Semua murid tidak ribut lagi untuk sekedar mengganggu Sakura, yang lainnya sudah kapok, Sai masih menyimpan rekaman tindakan berbahaya mereka, jika kepala sekolah tahu, mereka bisa di skors atau di keluarkan.

Sebenarnya, waktu mereka berada di kantin, itu hanya sebagai alasan agar murid-murid lain kembali berlaku kasar pada Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke sudah merencanakannya dan mereka berhasil memancing para murid itu, Sai dan Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura, mungkin saja gadis itu akan sangat marah jika ternyata di jadikan sebagai umpan, tapi rencana itu untuk membuat murid-murid gila itu jerah agar tidak bertingkah membully Sakura lagi.

Menghela napas, Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat Sasuke tidak ada? Sejujurnya dia masih sangat marah pada Sasuke, tapi dia lupa untuk berterima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya, Sasuke bahkan rela pindah sekolah demi dirinya, entah merasa siapa yang salah, Sasuke atau dirinya, sampai sekarang pun dia tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke, ingin bertanya pada Sai, tapi Sakura sudah cukup mendapat masalah yang sudah-sudah, dia ingin menjadi murid SMA biasa dan segera lulus.

Kelas berakhir, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan jadwal piketnya hari dan sedikit terlambat untuk pulang, benar, dengan pindahnya Sasuke, tidak ada yang menyakiti dan mengganggunya, dia sudah aman, Sasuke melakukan sesuai permintaan ibunya, dia sendiri tidak sadar, kapan Sasuke dan ibunya berbicara seperti itu? Sakura masih mengingat setiap ucapan Sasuke.

"Dasar lamban, kenapa kau lama sekali untuk pulang? Aku sudah lelah untuk menunggu." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang berbeda, menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya mematung, memandang murid dari sekolah lain ini, sedikit tidak percaya untuk apa Sasuke kembali ke sekolah ini, berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Ah, sial, jangan menjadi patung saja." Ucap Sasuke, memegang tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Sa-Sasuke? tu-tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sakura. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya dan memaksanya untuk ikut berjalan.

"Menjemputmu, apalagi?." Ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? aku tidak perlu di jemput olehmu" Ucap Sakura

"Jangan berbicara apapun lagi, kau harus cepat pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu." Bentak Sakura, menarik paksa tangannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa semua yang ku lakukan padamu tidak cukup membuatmu sadar?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sadar? Akan apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia semakin bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu dan mulai detik ini kau adalah pacarku." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Deg deg deg**

Wajah gadis itu sudah sangat merona, kenapa di saat seperti ini Sasuke malah menyatakan perasaannya. Ini sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke, aku tidak ingin di permainkan lagi, cukup karena kau, hari-hari ku di sekolah sangat berantakan, kau sumber masalah untukku." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? aku tidak peduli, semua masalahmu sudah ku atasi, apa masalahnya sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, i-itu, ka-kau terlalu tiba-tiba!" Ucap Sakura, sedikit panik. Baru kali ini ada yang menyatakaan perasaan padanya.

"Cih, tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi, kau akhirnya bebas, tidak akan yang mengganggumu, jadi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, uhm... kau mengobarkan dirimu, apa kau tidak apa-apa pindah sekolah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? kau juga ingin pindah? Baguslah." Ucap Sasuke, sengaja tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu! kenapa tidak mendengar ucapanku dengan benar." Ucap Sakura, sedikit kesal.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, berusaha menjagamu tapi masalah tidak pernah terselesaikan. Apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke, melirik ke arah lain dan memegang punggung leher, sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak menyadari akan perasaannya pada Sakura, mencoba cerita pada Sai dan temannya itu berkesimpulan jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan pada Sakura, mau di bantah bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak bisa mendiamkan diri jika melihat Sakura mendapat masalah, ada rasa ingin melindunginya, namun semakin dia ingin melindungi Sakura, gadis itu malah semakin mendapat masalah, usahanya sia-sia dan berakhir dengan dia harus pindah sekolah, jalan terakhir.

"Sejak awal aku sudah katakan padamu, kau membuatku dapat masalah." Ucap Sakura.

"Nah sekarang, apa kau mendapat masalah lagi?"

"Tidak, tapi-"

"-Berisik, kau berbicara berputar-putar, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, ini sungguh mendadak, berpacaran? Sasuke sekarang menjadi pacarnya? Tapi Sakura belum mengucapkan apa-apa untuk menyentujui hubungan ini. Rasanya terlalu cepat, sedikit rasa senang, Sakura merindukan wajah kesal dan dingin itu, ucapan yang singkat dan terkadang bertingkah sangat memaksa.

"Terima kasih, aku lupa mengucap hal ini padamu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Terasa sedikit damai saat melihatnya, Sasuke juga merindukan gadis ini, sedikit unik, banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, tapi hanya Sakura yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Benci? Bagaimanan yaa, awalnya aku sangat-sangat membencimu, tapi mungkin keadaan kita bertemu selalu buruk dan aku merasa kesal padamu, aku tahu bukan kau yang menginginkan semua masalah itu, tapi murid-murid gila itu yang terlalu berlebihan padamu, dampaknya sungguh membuatku tidak bisa tenang." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Dia tak seharusnya menyalahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau masih membenciku?" Ucap Sasuke, melangkah lebih dekat ke hadapan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membencimu. Kau sudah menolongku." Ucap Sakura, kembali panik, ini terlalu dekat, wajahnya kembali merona.

"Merindukanku?" Goda Sasuke.

"Se-sedikit."

 **Cup...~**

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Sakura, Sasuke sudah memastikan di sekitar sekolah cukup sunyi dan hanya da mereka berdua.

"Jadilah pacar yang penurut untukku." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan! Aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya." Ucap Sakura, mengambil langkah untuk sedikit menjauh, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Sasuke sudah menciumnya.

"Lain kali saja untuk menyetujuinya, kita harus pulang. Aku ada janji dengan ibumu." Ucap Sasuke santai, menggenggam kembali tangan Sakura.

"Janji apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku harus makan malam di rumahmu hari ini, ibumu yang meminta." Ucap Sasuke

"Lagi-lagi, sejak kapan kalian berbicara, kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya." Ucap Sakura. Merasa ibunya selalu berbicara diam-diam pada Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya kelar buat request-san fic, semoga suka yaa. **Hyuugadevit-Cherry,** sorry ficnya yang nggak terlalu wah-wah, pas di jelasin alurnya sedikit terbayang dan jadilah seperti ini. untuk judul, nggak tahu mau kasih judul apa, tapi dalam fic ini lebih banyak bahas Sakura jadinya judulnya [ SAKURA ] simpel padat dan jelas hahahahahah.

.

.

terima kasih sudah mau percayakaan author untuk membuat request-sannya ^_^

.

.

~SASUKE FANS~


End file.
